


Video Killed The Radio Star

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Jacksepticeye (RPF), Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: 80's Music, Alternate Universe - Eighties, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 22:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: MTV isn't that amazing.





	Video Killed The Radio Star

**Author's Note:**

> So im starting a decade thing. Ill do one for ever decade.

"Look, Jack, I'm telling you no one is gonna watch this. Like, I know you think its neato but I don't think anyone cares. It's not gonna last," Mark mumbled sleepily as he picked at a loose thread on Jack's coach. 

"Oh come on, you have to admit this is pretty cool. I mean it's music all time. Don't you want to be here for that?" Jack whispered looking over at his friend.

"Sure but I don't see what your deal is? Why do we have to be up so late just to see the first broadcast?" Mark said glancing at the clock on the wall, 11: 43, fuck he was tired. Jack had practically begged him to spend the night over. He acted as if Mark would say no if he didn't beg, which is funny because Mark isn't sure he could say no to the funny salt and pepper boy if he wanted, "I mean why do they have to start of midnight?"

"I don't know why can't you just shut up and enjoy this. I think it's pretty neat," Jack said defensive, voice starting to raise even after his parents told him to keep it down. You know we're starting our senior year this year, this is it for us. After this year you're leaving. I just want to spend time with you! I don't know why you have to be so difficult. It's just sitting and watching television," Jack grumbled.

Mark felt his mouth open by itself. Without a thought, he reached out for Jack's hand. Jack's eyes snapped to his. Mark felt himself get drawn into to Jack's clear eyes, "You don't think I'm going to up and leave you do you?" Mark asked actually feeling hurt Jack would think such a thing.

"Mark, I may be dumb but I'm not that dumb. You're like wicked smart, I know whatever school I manage to get into you'll get into one ten times better," Jack said feeling his face grow red.

Mark felt his heartbeat increase without his permission. It always did this around Jack, he couldn't help it. This boy had an effect on him. Mark didn't know how to prove to him he wasn't going to leave. He didn't know how to show him. 

So for the first time in his life, he let himself do something and his lips crashed onto the Irishman's. Then his senses came back and he realized Jack didn't move and Mark felt himself chill over. This was it. He had tried so hard all his life to stop this part of him and not let anyone know and now the one person he hoped would never find out knew everything.

But then something unexpected happened, Jack kissed back. Mark felt himself melt and his hands curl into Jack's soft hair. The boys slowly, innocently, and tentatively kissed. Both scared and unsure of anything. The pulled apart after a moment both blushing hard and staring at the other looking for signals on how to continue.

They both sprung away when a voice entered the silent room, "Seven, six, five, four - " with a sigh of relief, they realized it was just the TV. Jack and Mark inched apart and silently watched as the people introduced themselves as VJ's. Mark glanced over at the shorter boy and gnawed on his bottom lip. Jack didn't kick him out or call him any names so that was good, right?

He had also kissed back. Mark didn't imagine that. 

The first song of MTV's long future started and Mark moved his hand to take Jack's. Jack looked over to him immediately before swallowing thickly and moving closer to his only friend. This was dangerous. This was impossible.

But with the sound The Buggles lightly drifting through his head he felt maybe this wasn't as crazy as it seemed. Maybe it was actually just really simple. Jack melted into Mark's side and they both enjoyed the music. They could talk tomorrow they knew it would be better than all their yesterday's combined.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a love for 80's but it was an awful time for the LGBT community and i personally will murder Reagan for what he did and didn't do. What decade is next? Maybe 60s?


End file.
